Black roses
by RRandLL
Summary: Orihime doesn't show up to school one day, Ishida is worried sick, what happens with that?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is actually my first fanfic! I have decided to write this myself. I want to show my creativity too! After all I actually helped LL write her stories. So if you could please review this one. I really wish for at least 5 reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ishida looked around the classroom. Where was Orihime? Was she sick? Or worse? Ishida shook the feeling of dread out of the pit of his stomach, he knew no such thing had happened to Orihime, but he was curious of her wherabouts, he was so caught up that he didn't notice Tatsuki coming to talk to him.

"Have you seen Orihime?",The tom-boyish girl asked.

"No...where could she be?",Ishida asked no one in particular.

"Well the other day I did see her hanging out with a pale man with bright green eyes and black hair, he looked sad.",Tatsuki commented,"Or was he just masking his emotions? What do you think Ishida?"

"I think she's been kidnapped",Ishida answered nervously, he pushed his glasses up with a worried sigh.

"Oh Ishida. Don't be such a worry wort.",Tatsuki said,"Orihime is fine. She could just be sick, I'll bring her soup after school."

"Okay...",Ishida said, unsure of the situation.

"Don't be so doubtful, I'm sure she's all right.",Tatsuki reassured him, she knew that he had a huge crush on Orihime.

"Thanks.",Ishida said quietly as he went back to his sewing.

"You know.",Tatsuki began.

"Yes?",Ishida asked, looking up at her.

"I think you and Orihime would make a cute couple.",Tatsuki finished and watched Ishida as he looked down with a large blush on his face,"Ishida, are you alright?"

"Yes...I think the room is too warm.",Ishida said, still blushing.

"Mhmmmm",Tatsuki rolled her eyes at him,"We all know that you have a HUGE crush on Orihime."

"Really?! How did you find out?!",Ishida asked with a shocked tone.

"Isn't it obvious?",Tatsuki asked,"You blush whenever she hugs you."

"I have never heard such a ridiculous idea in my life!",Ishida said, still blushing as he turned up his nose.

"Mhmmmmm...You know what I am saying is correct? Don't you?", Tatsuki said with her hands on her hips as she leaned closer to him, she grinned when she saw him tilt backwards, she leaned back,"Well now, I suppose its time to go look for Orihime.",Tatsuki continued and looked back to see Ishida look more relieved than ever.

* * *

Orihime looked around the fancy little shop, she then looked at the man beside her who happened to have a hand on her shoulder.

"Ulquorria.",Orihime whined,"I shouldn't be cutting school."

"Yes I know.",Ulquorria said, his tone dull and emotionless.

"Ulquorria, why are we even in such a place?",Orihime asked.

"Because I want to buy you a present",Ulquorria said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"But this all looks so expensive.",Orihime said in awe.

"It is.",Ulquorria replied,"Now what would you like?"

"I don't know...",Orihime said awkwardly,"Oh!", Orihime exclaimed as she picked something up, It was a blue cherry blossom hair clip,"This would match my shun shun rikka perfectly!"

"What a beautiful choice.",Ulquorria said without even meaning it.

"Could you get it for me Ulquorria?",Orihime asked with a sweet smile.

"Yes Orihime, I will get it for you.",Ulquorria said.

"Yay!",Orihime said as she began to dance a happy dance.

"Orihime, would you please quit acting like a child?",Ulquorria asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes Ulquorria.",Orihime said with a childish pout. Her lower lip stuck out and Ulquorria looked away before his eyes became fixated on her twitching lower lip.

"I'll check out, you wait outside.", Ulquorria said.

* * *

Ishida saw Orihime walk out of a really expensive looking store. He ran towards her waving his arms to try to attract her attention.

"Inoue!",Ishida yelled as he watched her look his way.

"Ishida-kun!",Orihime yelled as a big thug blocked Ishida's path towards Orihime.

"What do you think you are doing messing with the boss's girl?",A lanky blue haired man asked.

"She's from my school.",Ishida said.

"I don't see her wearing a uniform.",the man stated.

"She was supposedly sick.",Ishida said, trying to keep his anger in.

"I don't give a rip. Now get away from her.",The man said, knocking Ishida out.

* * *

**Will Ishida be alright? Find out next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is the second chapter! Boy am I happy that I got reviews! Thank you all! Now I have the confidence to continue my stories!**

* * *

Chapter 2

When Ishida woke up he saw Tatsuki standing over him.

"Ishida!",Tatsuki yelled at him,"I thought I'd told you not to reveal yourself! We were only spying, remember?!"

"Yes you did.",Ishida said sadly,"I made a fool out of myself."

"Yes, yes you did!",Tatsuki yelled again.

"So, who was the guy who took Orihime?",Ishida asked.

"He's the emperor of Japan...a duh.",Tatsuki said sarcastically.

"Tatsuki, nows not the time for sarcasm.",Ishida said seriously.

"Fine, he's Ulquorria Schiffer.",Tatsuki said.

"THE Ulquorria Schiffer?!",Ishida asked, totally shocked.

"Yes...THE Ulquorria Schiffer!",Tatsuki said.

"OH GOD! ORIHIME IS IN GRAVE DANGER!",Ishida ran around,screaming his head off,"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!"

"Shut up and be quiet!",Tatsuki ordered,"By the way you scream like a girl."

"Hey!",Ishida yelled, right after he had calmed down enough to actually process what she had said,"I do not scream like a girl!"

"Mhmmm, totally.",Tatsuki said as she rolled her eyes,"Now let the search begin."

* * *

"Ulquorria, where are we going?",Orihime asked.

"We're going to my place, it will be safer for you.",Ulquorria said.

"But how will I get to school?",Orihime asked.

"You won't go to school anymore.",Ulquorria said.

"But why?",Orihime whined.

"Because I said so.",Ulquorria said.

"Boss, we're almost there.",Grimmjow interrupted their conversation.

"I am aware.",Ulquorria replied.

"B-b-but, what about Tatsuki?",Orihime asked as she began to tear up.

"Tatsuki whoever she is can go die in hell for all I care.", Grimmjow said before Ulquorria could sensibly reply to Orihime's complaint.

"That was rude.", Ulquorria said without much emotion,"Grimmjow, do I pay you to be rude to my girlfriend?"

"No boss.",Grimmjow said sarcastically," You pay me to tell the truth, and frankly I don't quite think this Tatsuki character is to be trusted."

"Wrong...",Ulquorria said, his voice creepily calm,"I don't even pay you at all, I did a favor for you so you promised a lifetime of service to me."

"Why do you have a girlfriend? Is it so you could drink her bl-",Grimmjow shut up when Ulquorria glared at him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence",Ulquorria said.

"What was he about to say?", Orihime asked, her innocent face looked around curiously.

"Nothing you should know about.",Ulquorria said as he looked in her eyes, making Orihime go into trance," Now go to sleep."

"Boss...",Grimmjow whispered as Orihime fell into a deep sleep," We're here."

"Good.", Ulquorria said as he unbuckled and pulled Orihime into his lap, he waited for Grimmjow to open the door for him, when he did Ulquorria got out with Orihime snoozing in his arms, they had pulled into the driveway of a large mansion and Ulquorria breathed in relief.

"Boss, I'll get the door, then after that I'll park the car.",Grimmjow said as he made his way towards the door, with a ring of keys in his hands, he unlocked the door and opened it before Ulquorria stepped into the mansion.

* * *

**Shocked? By the way, the word Grimmjow was about to use was blood...yes Ulquorria is both the head leader of a gang, and to top it off he is a vampire...Muwhahahahahahhahahhahaha!**

**The plot thickens...to be continued...**

**P.S. Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll try to write better, you see...I just had a birthday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! RR&LL here! Are you guys enjoying the fanfic so far? Oh, and I'd like to thank the people who reviewed this fanfic after reading some of it, You guys are awesome! Oh well, here is chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Orihime woke up to find that she was in an extremely dark room. She couldn't even see her hands, she got up and stumbled around in the darkness, that is, until a voice startled her.

"So I see you are finally awake.", A familiar voice said, suddenly the room was flooded with a bright light, there was Ulquorria with a bored look on his face, in one hand he held a cloth covering, in the other hand he held a battery operated lantern.

"Ulquorria, where are we?", Orihime said as she looked with surprise all around the room, the room was rich looking, Orihime knew Ulquorria had money, but not this much.

"We are in my quarters.",Ulquorria said.

"You mean...", Orihime began but didn't finish, she had a large blush on her face.

"Yes, we are in my quarters, now please quit blushing, you look like a school girl who knows nothing about men.", Ulquorria commented.

"But technically I am one.", She said as she used the word that Ishida normally used to talk back to Kurosaki-kun, she didn't know exactly what it meant but she heard him use it in similar sentences.

A few seconds after she said that, Orihime found herself pinned up against the wall with Ulquorria's nose on her neck. Orihime gulped loudly as she felt him inhale.

"Listen here.",Ulquorria began, his tone dead calm," You are very lucky to be here right now, do not force me to reconsider your living arrangements."

"Yo-",Orihime said, but she was cut off by Ulquorria forcefully covering her mouth with his.

* * *

"Tatsuki!", Ishida said,"We've made the search party, why can't we go look for her now?!"

"Because Ulquorria is the leader of a notorious gang.", Ex-gang leader Kenpachi Zaraki Interrupted before Tatsuki could speak," Everyone in my crime fighting gang are ex convicts. Ulquorria schiffer is one bad-ass son of a bitch."

"Speaking of which isn't your gang of men called the 11th squad?",Chizuru sniffed, everyone knew she didn't like men.

"Don't forget Ulquorria is a vampire.", Rukia and her boyfriend Ichigo spoke up, Ichigo and Rukia had met in the most unlikely circumstances and have been together ever since then.

"Please don't mention Hime-chan being in the presence of such a hideous beast.",Chizuru said.

"Hey!",Rukia yelled.

"Don't insult my girlfriend!",Ichigo defended his half vampire girlfriend.

"I don't mean to offend you Rukia-chan!",Chizuru said sweetly.

"Okay everyone!",Tatsuki said,"We have Vampire hunter Ichigo Kurosaki to guide us."

"Hey! I'm only a junior vampire hunter! I am not an expert! All the expert vampire hunters were killed by vampires!", Ichigo spoke up,"But I still know enough to lead you."

"I have a question.",Ishida announced.

"What the hell is it?", Everyone asked as they turned towards Ishida.

"Can we all just quit arguing and begin the search for Orihime?!",Ishida yelled.

"Yes! Let's do just that!",Yachiru, Kenpachi's 'daughter' spoke up while bobbing her little pink haired head up and down. Yachiru watched as everyone began to nod in agreement.

* * *

** Sorry that I had to cut off the Ulquihime scene , I have a bad mind and I didn't want to make it too graphic, well the search will now commence, I'll give you a hint, They won't find Orihime in time...How do I know this if I just make up the story as it goes along? You'll see!**


End file.
